Freaky Friday Massington Style
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Massie Block is the captain of OCD's girls basketball team she hates Derrick Harrington Bairwood boys captain of soccer. When these two enemies wish upon the same shooting star and end up in the others body what will happen between them? Will sparks fly?
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. This is a trailer for a potential story probably not going to upload a lot on this one because I have other stories before this one that need some uploading but I will upload as much as I can. **

* * *

_Derrick describe Massie Block for me? asked Mr. Newton _

_She is a hardcore baskteball player who knows only one thing that is how to play the game_

_Anything else you can say about her? asked the psychology teacher. _

_Yes she hates me girlfriend, she hates me, she is a complete LBR although she doesn't look like one, she is stuck up and conceited_

_Have you ever had a one on one conversation that doesn't included all the arguments you both have had? _

_Well no but she's not worth it any way_

_Derrick may be you should read the book first before judging it by its cover_

_Sorry teach I don't read_

* * *

_I absoulety hate Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera, and of course Derrick Harrington_

_Massie why do you hate them so much_

_Kuh-Laire you can't tell anyone this but I used to go to Bairwood Girls and Boys Prep School _

_what? Does Kristen know about this secret? _

_Yes we both went there together until-_

_What happened Massie? _

_Harrington called me a boy in front of the whole enter class-oh it gets better not only did he say that he called me conceited and then he asked if it was possible that I was really a 'boy' and not a girl_

_Why do you hate Dylan and Alicia then? _

_They didn't defended me instead they laughed at me and now Marvil is with Harrington after she kissed him in the sixth grade and well Alicia was really never my friend she just back stabbed me _

_So after all of this you transfered to OCD? _

_Yes and this is the first year I am ever going to see their faces again_

_How are you going to destroy them? _

_Simple humiliate Harrington liked he did with me_

_Isn't that too harsh? _

_Uh, no Kuh-Laire it is called playing the game duh!_

_Okay I understand why you hate Derrick so much but are there any other reasons to make you go to this extreme?_

_Fine! Here it is we were dating in the sixth grade but one day Josh Hotz came up to D-Harrington and asked him if I was a guy so Harrington being the LBR he is said what I already told you then he went over to Dylan my supposedly bff and kissed her in front of everyone _

_Mass I'm so sorry _

_It's okay just don't tell anyone_

_I won't I promise_

* * *

Mom can you go over there and tell Harrington to go somewhere else I have to go to school and I'm not going unless he is OUT of here

He is our neighbor try to be nice

He hates me why should I be nice to him?

Because that will show how mature you are

Whateva I'm leaving for bball practice bbl

Ew it's Block

Shut up Harrington at least I have a life

Because I don't I mean playing soccer, being an alpha, dating Dylan, having friends isn't having a life

Puh-lease stop torturing me already; haven't you done enough to make my life miserable?

Stop being a tomboy then consider yourself off my list

I have stopped being a 'tomboy' since two years ago

You still look like one

Bball practice duh

Even better quit bball and then you will be off my list

Hell no

Then get ready for more bullying

G2g play ball btw you're so D2M

* * *

_Massie Block: Hates Derrick Harrington with a passion because of the wrong he did to her but secretly she finds herself wanting him. So one night she stood on her balcony and saw a shooting star she wished that Derrick Harrington would finally see what it is like to walk in her shoes. _

_Derrick Harrington: Next door neighbor of Massie Block but the one problem he has is finally being able to accept he likes her. Massie is the only girl who would stand up to him, call him names, be brutally honest with him, but there is one problem he blew it in the sixth grade now he is miserable and dating Massie's enemy Dylan Marvil. Sick of moping around about his stupid mistakes he looks outside his big bay window to the stars above. He sees a shooting star and wishes that Massie Block could finally see what it is like in his shoes. _

_Both Derrick and Massie sigh and crawl into bed thinking nothing of their wishes because they doubted what they wished for would ever come true. The next morning the wake up like they always do but something is wrong Massie soon realizes that the room she woke up in is not her fluffy purple girly room instead it is a navy blue dirty boy room; she runs over to the bathroom stares in the mirror and almost drops dead right there. This is not her face she doesn't have shaggy blond hair, her eyes aren't this color brown, she doesn't have any facial hair-oh no Massie soon realizes that she is in Derrick Harrington's body. Derrick wakes up and is confused where he is because this tight and clean room is not his; he runs over to the mirror behind the back of the door and can not believe his eyes. His hair is a long chocolate brown all curly, his eyes are a caramel color, his hands are small and smooth but there is no way he could have switched bodies with Massie Block right? _

_Now the two sworn enemies will have to live in each other's shoes; will they finally see what it's like in the other shoes? Will they develop strong feelings for each other? Is this a dream or reality? What will happen when Biarwood gets flooded and all the students have to come to OCD? Will this finally bring up Massie and Derrick together or will it tear them even further apart? _

_Be careful of what you wish for._


	2. OCD vs Bairwood

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. Okay so I can not stop writing stories it is official I'm addicted if you luv Massington just as much as I do or the Clique then read my other story Revenge is Bittersweet puh-lease R&R. **

* * *

MPOV:

You know how the say love is an easy thing to find but it's harder to keep. Well I'm not the girl how is madly in love with her boyfriend in fact I'm boyfriend less! I know I can't believe myself but I know the main reason why I don't have a boyfriend and it is all because of one person Derrick Harrington. I swore to myself to never like him ever again after he publicly humiliated me in the sixth grade.

"Massie! Hello anyone home? Get us pumped for the big game" Kristen yelled in my ear. My eyes immediately shot up to the blond hair, blue eyed girl anxiously waiting for her captain and loyal friend to start it off.

"Who are we?" I shouted standing up from the bench.

"OCD Lions" they all shouted back at me.

"What are we going to do?" I yelled even louder.

"Tear the Tomahawks to pieces" they yelled louder then our crowd joined in the cheer.

"L-I-O-N-S let me hear you roar" I shouted and they all roared including the audience even the parents joined.

"One, two, three Lions!" we all yelled together then we took our positions for the jump start.

I waited behind Claire for her to toss the ball back into my awaiting hands so I could take the ball and dribble it down to the court and if she lost which is least likely then I would be prepared to step back for defense. The referee blew the whistle and then he tossed the ball in the air; Claire won the jump over Dylan Marvil-yuck I hate her with a passion. I shoved my thoughts of her out of my mind and focused on the game; I dribbled the ball down to the other side of the court.

"Arthur" I yelled our play which isn't much of a play because basically Arthur is a play to deceive the defense thinking it is a real play when really we are just running around passing the ball back and forth.

Claire ran across from the left wing to the right; Kristen set a pick for her and I tossed her the ball as I ran down to my position post actually I'm post and point guard since this is only middle school basketball its not efficient as high school basketball is. Dylan Marvil is my defender which is just perfect to give her some bruises of course unnoticed by the refs because I can not foul out of the game. Kristen passed the ball to me; I faked faked right shifting my arms to the right keeping my feet planted then I wrapped my left foot around Dylan bounced the ball once on the ground shifted to the left facing the hope stuck my butt out a little and shot the ball. An easy two points we're scored and I can not get fouled for that move because I'm not technically touching her roughly. We all sprinted down to our defense side of the court; Dylan is the point guard so I shuffle my feet as she continues to dribble the ball trying to pass the ball but no open pass is there. I focus on the ball while still looking at my surroundings; I have my palms up ready for a steal and Marvil makes a mistake she put down her guard hand I tapped the ball lightly taking it out of her hands. I dribble the ball all the way down to our scoring basket but since Dylan is right behind me instead of doing a regular layup I go for a reverse layup. I hear a swoosh noise and the crowd roars shouting 'Block! Go Block'. We beat Bairwood Girls and Boys Prep School the score is 30-20 a pur-fect win; we go into the locker room to change.

"Ice cream at Ben and Jerry's everyone!" I declared before Claire, Kristen, and I walked out of the locker room doors. I bump into someone; I stumble a little but keep my balance.

"Sorry-ew it's you Harrington" I said disgusted.

"Block when did you change into such a girl?" he asked meanly.

"Do I look like a celebrity to you?" I asked.

"No, why?" he asked confused.

"Then why are you sitting here drilling me with stupid questions" I stabbed at him.

"Whateva Block you are just jealous" he said confident.

"Of who your gf? Because if that is the case then I suggest for you to step away from the meth because you have to be high on something to think I would be jealous of her" I said icy cold.

"You so want me" he said cocky.

"Hmm let me think about that; now why would I ever want Derrick Harrington? He is arrogant, immature, brutal, mean no scratch that cruel, stupid, and cocky hmm what a catch NOT" I said sarcastic.

"Block I'll see you around but now I'm back to bullying you everyday" he said meanly before walking off with his friends.

"Will he ever stop?" I asked desperate for one of them to say no but they remained silent.

* * *

**Block Estate**

**9:00 pm**

I sat out on my driveway just staring at the ground wondering if Harrington would ever leave me alone; if he only knew how much he hurt me how much I changed because of him and more importantly why I changed schools. I heard footsteps approaching but I didn't pull my carmel eyes off the ground.

"Hey Block" he said flatly.

"What are you doing here" I asked harshly.

"I saw you sitting her all alone and I wanted to come over and say hi" he said.

"Well you did so now do me a favor and leave I want to be alone" I said coldly.

"No one wants to be alone" he said.

"I do but before I go I want you to know I changed because of what you did to me" I said honestly.

"So you switched schools because of me, changed your clothing style, became a little more of girl all because of me why?" he asked clueless of the obvious.

"You publicly humiliated me in front of everyone that is why now goodbye I don't want to talk to you, see you, or hear your voice ever again" I said cruelly before walking back into my house before I slammed the door I heard a weak 'but' but its too late for apologies.


	3. The Switch

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

Massie Block finally stood up from the cold dry driveway and walked back into her purple fluffy room. She is sad, cold, and unloved but if she only knew how much Derrick Harrington loves her and regrets what he did to her everyday. She slipped on her pink Juicy boy shorts, and put her pink Juicy hoodie over her black tank top. She walked out on her balcony and looked up at the stars; she does this every night ever since she was publicly humiliated in the sixth grade it calms her down and makes her think someday everything will be okay. A shooting star passed by and she shut her eyes and wish hard 'I wish Derrick Harrington will finally understand what it is like to be in my shoes' she opened her eyes again sighed heavily and scurried back to her bed to get some sleep.

While Massie was in her house again Derrick Harrington was up in his room frustrated and mad at himself. 'Why can I never act normal around her? Why do always have to be a bitch to her?' Derrick thought to himself.

Ding- he had an im

**DDluv4eversogiveupnow: **_Derrick puh-lease take me back I'm truly sorry_

**shortzandsocceraremylife: **_I forgive you but I g2g night babe_

**DDluv4eversogiveupnow: **_Thanks Derry I love you too_

Derrick signed off of aim and wonder why he took Dylan back; he doesn't even love her so what's the point? Sick of trying to think of explanations for his weird behavior he walked over to his bay window and looked at the stars; he does this every night since he publicly embarrassed Massie Block in front of the whole sixth grade; this gives him hope for them being at least friends in the future may be even more than friends but he doesn't want to be crushed. A shooting star flew by he closed his eyes and wished 'I wish Massie Block will be able to see what it is like in my shoes' he opened his eyes sighed and crawled into his bed tired of reality.

* * *

Massie Block flickered her eyes open to the beaming sun flashing in her eyes. She began to worry this isn't her room, she reached for her bracelet that she always wears with the crown chain dangling from it but her wrist is bare. Scared that she has been kidnapped or even worse that her parents are dead; she tiptoes to the bathroom. The bathroom was filthy with dirty boxers, dirty towels, razor, and hair shavings in the sink. Massie closed her eyes took a deep breath opened her eyes and the reflection she saw in the mirror made her scream. This is not her face, hair, body, it's Derrick Harrington's.

"Derrick are you okay?" a voice yelled from downstairs.

"Y-eah" Massie stuttered in disbelief.

Now she has the perfect opportunity to ruin Derrick Harrington on the inside something she couldn't do before and this time no one would ever know it is her. First to do is get ready for school then dump Marvil in front of the whole school at lunch. 'This is going to be fun' Massie thought to herself; she pulled on some shorts and a nice blue dress shirt. She wonder why Derrick never wore any of his 'better' clothes oh yeah he is a soccer player that is why. She ran down stairs and ate some cereal with milk and now she just had to wait for Cam to pick her up.

"Pst over here" her old voice called from behind a bush; she walked over to the bush to see her old body there but who is in it is the real question.

"It's Derrick; now how did this happen?" he asked explaining they switched bodies.

"How would I know? The last thing I wished on a shooting star then I went to bed and woke up in your body" Massie said.

"Same here but are we ever going to switch back?" he asked desperate to get out of her body.

"I don't know but I know this is going to be fun ruining you later Massie" Massie said coldly before returning to her spot waiting for Cam to pick her up and within a minute he was here with Harris his older brother.

"Hey D, where is your pin?" he asked looking down at my shorts.

"Pin?" Massie asked confused.

"The one Block gave you back in sixth grade that you never take off" he explained.

"At home, I forgot about it today" Massie lied but she was in awe that Derrick kept the purple M pin she gave him when they were dating in sixth grade.

* * *

Derrick Harrington opened his weary eyelids; stretched his arms when he noticed that he was nawt in his own room. He shot up and searched for a mirror; he saw there was one on the back of the door. He walked over there but the reflection in the mirror was nawt him; he does nawt have auburn hair or amber eyes, he is nawt short, he does nawt have a girls body well at least until now.

"Mass! Come we have to get ready" Claire Lyons screamed as she ran into the room.

"For what?" Derrick asked confused.

"School" Claire said in a 'duh' sounding voice.

"Right well I think I'll wear this" Derrick said pointing to a purple Ralph Lauren Jacquetta silk dress.

"Ah-dorable now let me do your makeup today puh-lease" Claire begged.

"Do I wear dresses a lot? And sure you can do my makeup" Derrick said glad she offered because he had no idea how to put on makeup.

"Yes now sit down and sit still" Claire said before roughly pushing Derrick down in the purple chair. Once Claire was done Derrick ran outside(more like stumbled) to pounce on the real Massie who was in his body.

"Pst over here" Derrick called from behind a bush; his old body walked over to him.

"It's Derrick; now how did this happen?" he asked explaining they switched bodies.

"How would I know? The last thing I wished on a shooting star then I went to bed and woke up in your body" Massie said.

"Same here but are we ever going to switch back?" he asked desperate to get out of her body.

"I don't know but I know this is going to be fun ruining you later Massie" Massie said coldly before leaving. Derrick knew he would have to try to impress Massie but how can he do that when he has no clue what she likes-well she likes basketball but he couldn't play basketball as good as her.

**R&R **

**I heart all of you! Muah!**


	4. BOCD

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. Sorry for no update but I have been extremely busy with friends and school. I only have five days of school left but I won't update constantly in the summer because it's summer duh!**

**MPOV: **

"Wait this is OCD nawt Bairwood Girls and Boys Prep" I said confused why Harris dropped us off here.

"D where have you been? Last night our school flooded now everyone has to go to BOCD" Cam explained in a 'duh' tone.

"Sorry I have been out of it I guess" I said unsure of how much the real Derrington knows about the flooding.

"You're really good at playing dumb" Cam commented.

"What do you mean? I lost my memory because I fell off my bed last night and bumped my head really hard" I lied.

"D you planned flooding Bairwood and we did with Dylan, Alicia, Polvert, Kemp, Josh and of course we were in on it too" Cam said believing my lie.

"Oh I can't believe I did that wait why did I do that?" I asked baffled.

"I did it for perks but you probably did it to see Massie everyday" Cam snickered like an instant reaction I slapped him on the arm.

"Ow D chill I was kidding" Cam said serious.

"Sorry uh at lunch we're sitting at table 4 not table 18 understood?" I declared so the stinking soc-her boyz couldn't sit anywhere near my PC.

"Okay let's go to our class now" Josh said sounding like an LBR.

We all headed to our classes I barely paid any attention because all I can think about is Dylan's precious little face getting dumped in front of the whole entire school and finally Massie Block will win. Games are only for the strong so if you're not strong then get OUT. Lunch finally came I saw all the soc-her boyz sitting at table 3 like I order nawt only are the soc-her boyz there but so are the pathetic wannabees.

"Dylan I have something to say" I said loudly.

"What is it Derry?" she asked in an annoying fake voice.

"I'm dumping you" I yelled then the whole lunch room went quiet.

"What why?" she asked baffled.

"You're backstabbing, ugly, bulimic, annoying, fake, a wannabee, that's nawt all you will never have a chance against Massie Block" I said cruely.

"I hate you Derrick Harrington; I thought you would finally get over that tomboy but no all you do is talk about HER why can't you ever just love me and nawt her?" Dylan asked desperate as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Dylan come with us we'll help you redo your makeup" Derrick said in my body I could nawt believe he would say such a thing especially when he is in my body.

"Thanks Massie come on Leesh let's leave" Dylan said a little more confident then they all walked away including the soc-her boyz may be I was a little to harsh on Dylan.

* * *

**DPOV: **

"Massie can you believe that OCD is combining with Bairwood Girls and Boys Prep?" Claire asked in shock herself but too bad that I was really the one who made it happen.

"No I can nawt believe it" I lied.

"Me either but what are we going to do with Dylan and Alicia now?" Kristen asked serious.

"Turn them into LBR's duh I mean after what they did to Massie that is all they deserve to be" Claire snickered.

"No, this time we will act nice unless they do something to ruin that understood?" I gave out my order; they shook their heads in agreement.

"Ah BOCD we have arrived" Claire said as she sniffed the air with her arms stretched out wide like she was waiting for someone to hug her.

"Kuh-Laire are you Layne Abley?" I asked like a natural reaction was happening.

"No why?" she asked.

"Then why are you acting like a total LBR?" I stabbed at her just like the real Massie would do.

"Oh sorry let's go to class and act like that never happened" Claire said blushing as she threw her arms down to her side.

"Okay we're walking to Beautiful, Dirty, Rich by Lady Gaga" I declared they nodded their heads in agreement.

We all walked the same pace singing the song in our heads. The classes Massie has are all boring so I fell asleep in most of them unamused. Ugh does Massie never eat or something? Because her stomach is growling like crazy lunch needs to be here right now. Luckily the time sped up and the PC we're all at table 18 ah-viously the table they sit at everyday. Everything was going good until I heard my old voice and the mastermind behind it talking loud enough for the whole lunch room to hear.

"Dylan I have something to say" Massie said loudly.

"What is it Derry?" she asked innocently.

"I'm dumping you" Massie yelled then the whole lunch room went quiet.

"What why?" Dylan asked in shock.

"You're backstabbing, ugly, bulimic, annoying, fake, a wannabee, that's nawt all you will never have a chance against Massie Block" Massie said cruely.

"I hate you Derrick Harrington; I thought you would finally get over that tomboy but no all you do is talk about HER why can't you ever just love me and nawt her?" Dylan asked desperate as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Dylan come with us we'll help you redo your makeup" I said I could nawt believe Massie would go that far.

"Thanks Massie come on Leesh let's leave" Dylan said.

We took her into the girls bathroom and freshened her up because after that storm Massie just threw no one could make it out okay.

"Thank you Massie; I'm sorry for what I did to you but I never thought Derrick would be such a jerk to me even though that doesn't give me excuse to what I did to you" Dylan said nicely.

"Me too" Alicia spoke up.

"You girls are so-" Kristen interrupted me.

"NAWT forgiven this is the one and only time we will ever help you now beat it" Kristen said coldly. Alicia and Dylan walked out of the bathroom; I turned and looked at Kristen.

"I was going to forgive them" I said mad.

"Why? After everything they did to you from harassing you, calling you a boy, saying you were bi, making you switch schools, and you were going to forgive them" Kristen said shocked.

"They did that to me?" I asked baffled.

"Yes, jeez Massie even I thought you would never be able to forget that" Kristen snickered.


	5. Soccer, Basketball and Janitors closest

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. Sorry for no update but I have been extremely busy with friends and school. I only have five days of school left but I won't update constantly in the summer because it's summer duh!**

**DPOV: **

I stood there speechless I could nawt find any words to say. I always knew Massie changed because of Dylan and Alicia but I never knew the real reason until now. For once I felt bad for Massie Block because she is nawt the invincible girl who doesn't have any feelings instead she is the girl who knows how to find it so well.

"Mass are you coming?" Claire asked gently.

"Oh sorry let's get out of here asap" I said sounding shocked by the words Kristen said.

They nodded buying that I was perfectly fine and we walked out of the bathroom. I was doing fine walking in heels for the first time until someone ran me over.

"Get out of my way Block" Massie said cruelly still in my body; I looked up and give her a pleading look. We need to talk about what happened to us; she glanced her eyes over to the janitors closet.

"Harrington you're the one who knocked me over now do me a favor and leave" I replied coldly repeating the hurtful words she said to me on her driveway when we were normal.

I stood up off the ground; shook Massie's hair loose and walked over to the janitors closet. I waited a couple of minutes for the real Massie to open the door so we can talk and for real this time without arguing. She walked into the closet and closed the door behind her.

"Listen up tell what you wanted to say then leave" she said assertive.

"Mass we need to talk about what we wished about or else we'll never return to our bodies" I said.

"No" she said refusing.

"I'll go first; once you told me to leave I walked back into my house and signed out to aim where Dylan was patiently waiting for me to take her back and for some stupid reason I did. Anyway I got frustrated because I never really wanted her because she was-is my second choice so I looked out my bay window and wished on a shooting star that 'Massie Block would finally see what it is like in my shoes' and then I went to bed and woke up in your body" I said telling her everything but I left out the I love you part because since I'm in her body I would be saying it to my body and that would just be weird.

"I ran up to my room and walked out onto my balcony my thinking spot; I saw a shooting star and wished 'I wish Derrick Harrington will see what it is like in my shoes' after that I climbed into my bed and went to sleep and I think you know the rest" she told me everything.

"Well I guess we have to make our wishes come true then" I said analyzing the evidence.

"Well in that case have fun walking in high heels and at basketball practice" she said hasty before exiting the room leaving me alone.

I went to the rest of her classes all were of course super boring. Finally the end of the day has come but I can't go home no I have to go to basketball practice.

"Since we're now BOCD we're combining our two teams" Coach T. the coach of the Tomahawks said.

"No, I refuse to be on the same team as Marvil and Rivera" I protested.

"Fine Miss Block then you can leave" Coach T. said assertive.

"This is Lions territory we might be under the same school but there is no way in hell we're combining with you pathetic losers" I said firmly.

"Miss Block you are kicked off the team grab your stuff and leave immediately" Coach T. yelled.

"Gladly" I said.

"Mass no you can't leave" Kristen pleaded for me to stay.

"Then protest with me" I said giving them an option.

"I heart protest" Alicia said perky.

"Lions only" I said coldly.

"Whoever leaves with Massie Block is kicked off the team" Coach T. threatened.

I turned around grabbed my stuff but I did nawt leave that gym alone because of course Massie Block has devoted followers. The Lions all left with me leaving the Tomahawks with no really good players.

* * *

**MPOV: **

Soc-her practice oh boy!

"Run a mile then Harrington take goal" coach Wilkins order.

Okay this was good we just had to run a mile but how am I going to block all the shoots being made when I never played soc-her in my life? Well I know one thing for sure I am going to have to ask the real Derrington to help me.

"Alright Harrington get in goal" Wilkins yelled.

I did what he said but I was right about the goalie thing I totally suck. I have missed five balls in a row; ugh if only Derrington was here to see this he would have a hissy fit. Wait a minute is that him behind the bleachers? Sure enough it is; somehow I have to impress him. Okay Massie concentrate on the ball; you got this you can do this! I focused hard and actually blocked the next three balls that flew into the net; oh no now it was Fisher's turn and he is really good. He swung his right leg back and booted the ball into the net; I kept my eyes on the ball. I was in the center of the goal and the ball was steering to the far left; I dove on caught the ball before it went into the net.

"Great job D" Cam said congradulating me.

"Thanks" I said in agonizing pain.

"Nice dive that must have been a killer" Josh remarked and he was right it does kill.

I limped over to Derrington wanting an explanation of why he is here.

"Why aren't you at basketball practice?" I asked harshly.

"I or should I say you were kicked off the team" he said calmly.

"What?" I said horrified.

"They wanted to combine the Lions and Tomahawks but I rebelled and so did the rest of the Lions who are all kicked off of the team as well" he explained.

"Why did you do that?" I asked desperate to know.

"Because of what I, Dylan, and Alicia did to you" he said sweetly.

"Aw thanks" I said meaning it.

"You might want to put some ice on that; I better go see you around Harrington" he said making sure no one gets wind of our mix up.

"Later Block" I replied smiling then I limped my way over to the boys locker room.

Oh boy is this going to be interesting!

**Review puh-lease and thank you!**


	6. Boys Locker Room and Bonfire

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. Update hurray!!**

**Enjoy! **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

**MPOV: **

Ahhh! My mind is going insane this is far from what I would consider fun; hopefully everyone grabs their stuff and showers at home.

"Are the showers on?" Josh asked.

"They should be" answered Cam.

Okay Massie think oh what could make this nightmare a dream? Oh I got all I have to do is turn off the water no water then no showers yay! I sneaked to where the water switch was I flipped it off and bolted back into the locker rooms.

"Hey! How come they aren't working?" asked Kemp.

"Guess they're all broken oh well time to shower at our own houses" I said ecstatic.

"Wow how lame right D?" Cam remarked.

"My mom is here I got to go" I said quickly avoiding his question.

"How do you know that?" asked Plovert amazed.

"Plovert are you Olivia Ryans?" I asked.

"No, why?" he asked confused.

"Then why are you playing dumb?" I stabbed at him but instead of high fives I got shocked faces.

"You just sounded exactly like Massie" Josh said almost hypnotized.

"Know that would be a tragedy because she is a pathetic loser" I lied but I cannot believe I just said that.

"Ha ha you're right on that one but too bad you have the hots for her" Josh stabbed at me.

"At least she doesn't say I heart you to everyone she sees" I said sassy.

"Ha ha that's a good one" Cam said laughing.

"At least her nickname isn't Duhlivia" I remarked.

"Oh she got you on that one" Kemp said.

"At least he isn't a pervert like someone I know" I replied.

"Oh-" I interrupted Plovert.

"Don't even get me started on you" I warned making him shut up.

"See you guys later" I said nicely.

"Bonfire's is at your house tonight right D?" Josh asked.

"Yeah be there or be an LBR for the rest of your life" I said before leaving the locker room. I heard someone mumble 'like Massie' but I ignored it.

I hopped into Derrick's Range Rover and his mom drove us back to their house. I ran upstairs to shower but how exactly am I going to do this without seeing something I don't want to; hmm oh I could take a shower in swim trunks yeah that would work. I managed to squirm into swim trunks then I slid off his boxers that say 'kiss me' I then jumped into the hot shower and washed up. After I somehow got out of the swim trunks and put on boxers, Diesel jeans, and a Diesel t-shirt. If I could only dress Derrick up everyday I would do it because usually all he wears is his shorts. I mean they're cute but I prefer a man in jeans. I signed onto his AIM account since he never really signs out I didn't have to guess his password to my surprise he was on my account but I always sign out ugh he knows my password know.

shortzaremylife: How did you figure out my password?

Massielovespurple: It was easy come awn you love Bean but do you know mine?

shortzaremylife: Sadly no

Massielovespurple: Massie

shortzaremylife: That's my name now don't wear it out :p

Massielovespurple: No that is my password

shortzaremylife: Really? Why?

Massielovespurple: It has been my password since the sixth grade I never changed it

I remember Derrington telling me that.

shortzaremylife: Come to the bonfire tonight

Massielovespurple: Are you sure? The guys might say something can you handle that?

shortzaremylife: Come with Kristen and Claire cuz Cam has a C on Claire and Kemp has one on Kristen

Massielovespurple: Okay cya l8er

shortzaremylife: buh-bye

_Massielovespurple is now offline_

I signed off AIM and waited for the guests to arrive.

"Derrick your friends are here" Derrick's mom yelled.

"Coming" I shouted back and ran down the stairs; I opened the door and they all came rushing in.

"Come awn let's go out back" Alicia said.

"Who invited her?" I asked.

"I did she is my gf D leave her alone" Josh threatened.

"Well if she gets out of line then we can always hose her off" I remarked with a smirk.

"Kemp, Kristen is coming and Cam so is Claire" I said changing the subject as we walked to the back of the house.

"Really?" they both asked eager.

"Yes so is Massie" I said confidently.

"You invited her didn't you?" Alicia said upset.

"Yes, I did and if you don't like it then you can leave" I said.

"No, it's just she won't forgive me" Alicia said in a sad tone.

"How can she trust you after you lied to her over and over again?" I asked curious to know.

"I mean Massie was so much fun to be with we had the best times together but then Dylan pushed me to the popular crowd and that's when it all went downhill" Alicia said honestly.

"I shouldn't have left her like that but when I tried to help her turn into more of a girl she switched schools and we became rivals" Alicia finished.

I stood there speechless unaware of what to say I mean I wish I gave Alicia the time of day.

"Hey guys!" Derrick said waving to everyone.

"Hey Massie!" they all said back.

"Um there is s'more stuff over there just sit down in a chair and relax I guess" I said.

"Derrick can we talk?" asked Derrick in my body.

"Uh sure" I said unsure of what is going to happen.

"I really want to be myself again" I whined sick of being him.

"Me too I wish I could be Derrick Harrington again" Derrick said.

"I wish I was Massie Block again" I said.

"Look a shooting star you guys! Make a wish" Claire screamed excited.

"Let's sleep out here tonight in tents" Kemp suggested.

"One girl tent and one boy tent" I said; they all nodded.

We set up both of the tents and climbed into our sleeping bags on top of our air mattress and went to sleep.

**Review! The switch is going to be short but the story will be long don't worry.**


	7. Basketball Game

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. Update hurray!!**

**Enjoy! **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

**MPOV: **

My eyes opened to a dark room now where am I puh-lease do nawt be another switch. I don't think I can handle being another persons body ever again; I found the light switch and I was in awe when I saw my old purple girly room. I ran over to my mirror and screamed happily I am back in my old body hallelujah but we slept out in Derrington's backyard last night right?

"Massie I heard you scream; are you okay?" asked Claire.

"I am better than okay I am fricken fantastic" I said ecstatic.

"Did you hear that Briarwood Girls and Boys Prep was flooded last night and now they are combining with OCD" asked Claire.

"What do you mean by last night?" I said worried.

"Today is Monday our first day at BOCD" Claire said calmly.

"It was just a dream" I said disappointed.

"What was just a dream? What are you wearing today?" Claire asked curious.

"Nothing and my True Religion skinny jeans and Ralph Lauren pink sheer tank top with my Ralph Lauren off white blazer" I said trying to be unemotional but the truth is I am depressed because it felt so real.

"Can I wear that and you wear your purple Ralph Lauren Jacquetta silk dress with your black Jimmy Choo high heels and Gucci shades?" Claire asked hopeful.

"Sure" I mumbled not caring.

I walked into my closet and pulled out Claire's outfit I slipped on my dress and walked over to my mirror where I put on my MAC makeup. I curled my hair in perfect ringlets and then I straightened Claire's hair just for the heck of it.

"Let's go!" Claire said excited tugging on my arm to hop in my black Range Rover.

"Calm down Kuh-Laire you sound like an LBR" I remarked removing her hand off my arm.

"Kristen's house then to BOCD" I said to Issac when I was in my seat all ready to go.

I glanced out of the tinted window and saw dirty blond, brown puppy dog eyes boy waiting for his best friend to pick him up. I wonder if he had the same strange dream I had? School will only reveal the real truth; we came to a stop at Kristen's house. She is wearing a Diesel shirt and Bermuda jeans that I gave her.

"Rate me" Kristen cheered as she took her seat.

"9.2" I said.

"Kuh-Laire 9.4" I said since I was going to wear that outfit.

"You're a 9.8" Kristen said.

"Ah-greed" Claire said happily.

We pulled up to the fresh green grass of BOCD.

"We're walking to Poker Face by Lady Gaga" I said assertive they nodded and we started to walk playing the song in our heads.

"Look baby Massie is trying to look hot" Dylan snickered to Derrick.

"Which is an epic failure" Derrick remarked.

"You're in my school so you might want to be nice because I can kick you OUT of the populars" I warned.

"What no crude remarks" Alicia said acting offended.

"Dylan do you like fat?" I asked.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Well you might want to switch your diet because it ah-viously isn't working for you" I stabbed at her.

"Alicia do you like Miley Cyrus?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"The whole slut thing is working for you just like how it is working for Slutty Cyrus" I stabbed.

"Derrick do you like thunder and rain?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" he asked curious.

"Because you're a player and players only love you when they're playing" I stabbed then I walked off with my PC.

* * *

**Basketball Game **

**2:30**

**Gym A**

"Listen up Lions this game is very important we can nawt combine with the Tomahawks so we have to win this give it your all" I said serious.

"Massie is right girls play like this is your last game" Coach P. said agreeing.

"Who are we?" I began our cheer.

"Lions" they shouted back.

"What are we going to do?" I yelled louder.

"Tear the Tomahawks to pieces" they yelled back.

"L-I-O-N-S let me hear you R-O-A-R" I yelled and they all roared so did our crowd and our parents.

"One, two, three Lions" we all said throwing our arms in the air.

We all took our beginning positions; Claire won the toss up like usual. I dribbled the ball down the court; Dylan kept elbowing me in the side but I ignored the pain and passed the ball to one of my teammates.

"ABC" Kristen shouted the play; I ran to my post spot.

I received the ball and went up for the shot but Marvil pushed me when I was in the air and I came crashing down on the floor the ball flew out of my hands. The referee did nawt make a call; I picked myself up off the ground and sprinted down the court to play defense; if Marvil was going to play dirty then so was I. She went up for a shot and I smacked the ball right out of her hands.

"Ow" she yelled; the referee blew his whistle.

"Foul on 21" he said reading off my number.

"What are you blind she didn't even touch her" my coach yelled furious with the call.

Marvil walked up to the free-throw line and shot her two free shoots luckily she only made one but still the referee was really starting to piss me off. I tossed the ball back in bounce and Kristen passed it back to me letting me setup the next play. I saw an opening to the hoop so I dribbled the ball down; Marvil ramped into me which caused me to fall on the ground.

"Charge on 21" the referre shouted.

"What she wasn't even standing there for longer than three seconds" my coach yelled.

Claire helped me off the ground again and I continued to play but I had to play safe or else I can be kicked out of the game and I can nawt do that. Half time came and walked into our locker room; I lifted up my jersey to see black and blue marks on my stomach and both of my sides. My bruises do nawt matter they will nawt keep me from playing the game.

"Block take off your jersey" my coach order.

"But why?" I asked.

"I can't let you play like this especially with those bruises" my coach said unhappy with her choice.

"No, I won't quit my team is depending on me" I said refusing.

**Will Massie play? Next chapter is Derrick's POV so stay tuned.**


	8. Basketball Game Part 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. So it's cold and yucky outside nawt summer weather so I'm updating because I have nothing better to do actually I like updating and writing. **

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

**DPOV: **

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes but I was in my room; how did I get here? Oh well I walked into my bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school; I caught a glimpse of the reflection in the mirror.

"Yes!" I hollered; I'm finally back in my old body again.

After I took my shower and shaved my facial hair; I pulled on my Diesel jeans and a Ed Hardy t-shirt; I grabbed my soccer bag from off the floor. I wonder what Massie is doing right now; I mean if she remembers swapping bodies and everything. I shrugged it off and went downstairs to eat my breakfast; then I went outside to wait for Cam to pick me up. Finally Harris pulled up to my driveway; I slid into the back where Cam was sitting.

"You excited for our first day at BOCD?" Cam asked.

"What? Did we flood the school last night?" I asked confused why he brought it up.

"Yeah we did it was awesome" Cam gloated; if today is Monday then that means..

"It was only a dream" I mumbled underneath my breath.

"D where is your M pin?" Cam asked not hearing what I said.

"I guess I left it at home today" I said unemotional because it doesn't matter anymore Massie will never like me again.

We arrived at school and headed to our group; Massie along with her PC came walking up and I have to admit she looks damn fine.

"Look baby, Massie is trying to look hot" Dylan snickered.

"Which is an epic failure" I remarked 'gawd why can't I ever be nice to her for once?' I thought.

"You're in my school so you might want to be nice because I can kick you OUT of the populars" Massie warned.

"What no crude remarks" Alicia said acting offended.

"Dylan do you like fat?" Massie asked.

"No, why?" Dylan asked.

"Well you might want to switch your diet because it ah-viously isn't working for you" Massie stabbed at her.

"Alicia do you like Miley Cyrus?" Massie asked.

"Yes, why?" Alicia asked.

"The whole slut thing is working for you just like how it is working for Slutty Cyrus" she stabbed.

"Derrick do you like thunder and rain?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked curious.

"Because you're a player and players only love you when they're playing" she stabbed then she walked off with her PC. I stood there speechless why do I always have to be so mean to her? She doesn't deserve it.

* * *

**Basketball Game **

**2:30 pm**

This is the biggest game ever because whoever wins is the new team of BOCD since the Lions and Tomahawks refuse to combine together. I watch Dylan try to pump up the Tomahawks but you can barely hear what they are saying because Massie is leading the Lions in their cheer and they are ten times louder. The game starts of course Claire wins the toss up; Massie received the ball from Kristen. Massie went up to shoot when Dylan pushed her causing Block to fall and the ball fly out of her hands. The referee didn't make a call and the ball was recovered by the Tomahawks but Massie didn't give up she got up and sprinted down the court. When Dylan went to shoot Block smacked the ball down not making any contact with Dylan but Dylan faked cried and Massie recieved a foul.

"Foul on 21" the referee called.

"What are you blind she didn't even touch her" coach P. yelled at the referee for an unfair call but the ref didn't budge.

Dylan shot her two free-throws missing one; the game continued Block got called for a charge but she never gave up. Finally it was halftime I sneaked into the Lions locker room to talk to Massie.

* * *

MPOV:

"Fine here is my jersey" I said giving up.

"Sorry Massie; okay girls let's head back out of the court" my coach said. Once they left I just sat there upset and holding onto my jersey when I heard someone walking closer to me.

"Block what are you doing just sitting here? You should be out there playing the game" Derrick said; I jumped.

"What are you doing here? I have to sit out because your cheap girlfriend give me these" I said pointing to my bruises.

"I'm here to get you to play so what? I thought you never gave up" Derrick said nicely.

"I can't play when I keep getting fouls called" I said looking down on the ground.

"This nawt the Massie Block I know; the one I know would never give up especially when it comes to basketball and tearing the Tomahawks to pieces" Derrick said sincerly.

"You're right; thanks Derrick" I said honestly and putting my jersey back on.

"Go win" Derrick said encouragingly.

"Are you rooting for the Lions? What is Dylan going to think of this?" I asked.

"Yes, I am and she can think whatever she wants" Derrick said seriously.

"Now get out there and remember never stop playing the game" Derrick said patting my back.

"Thanks again Derrick I owe you one" I said then I gave him a hug and ran out to the court.

"Massie what are you doing?" asked my coach.

"I'm playing the game because someone once told me to never stop playing the game; now put me in my coach I have to crush the Tomahawks" I said assertive.

"Fine, go in for Ali" my coach said giving in.

I knelt down by the announcer table so I could get called in; the referee blew his whistle and waved me in. I told Ali I was her substitute and she seemed somewhat relieved.

"You never give up do you Block?" Marvil said evilly.

"No and I won't nawt until the Lions win" I declared staring her down; the ball was thrown back in to Dylan.

Now the game starts all over again and this half is ours.


	9. Basketball Game Part 3 and SOH

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**I"m back with a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

**MPOV: **

Only five minutes left to dominate ever since I was brought back in the game we have been winning but the Tomahawks are on our trail. We are leading 25-20 but with five minutes left you never know what can happen. Marvil has the ball and like usual she has her guard hand down giving me an opportunity to steal the ball; I tap the ball out of her hand and dribble it down the court. I go up for a layup and everyone has their eyes on me; the ball was going to go in but Marvil came behind me and pushed me hard. I smacked into the mat on the wall and fell onto the floor.

"Foul on 15" the referee called the foul on Marvil this time.

"Are you insane? She is just acting" Marvil said defensive.

"Control yourself or else I will bench you" the ref threatened; Kristen rushed over to me and offered me a hand to help me up.

"I cannot believe this" Marvil mumbled.

"Red card on white 15" the referee declared giving Marvil a red card and booting her out of the game.

"Mass are you going to make it through the rest of the game?" Claire asked concerned.

"Yeah" I lied hiding the unbearable pain from her.

I took my time at the free-throw line; I mean they give you all the time in the world. I shot my first free-throw and it went in making a swooshing sound same goes for my second free-throw. As we are running back for defense my coach called in a sub.

"Mass who do you have?" asked Ali.

"14" I said as I jogged off the court angry.

"Coach let me play" I pleaded.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't I can tell you're in pain" my coach said concerned.

Now we only have two minutes left and the Tomahawks are up 30-29 our coach called a timeout when we had possession of the ball again.

"We need to win have any ideas of plays we can use?" asked our coach seriously.

"Let Massie play again if she goes in they won't think we'll give her the ball because of her injuries and we need her" Kristen said and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright Block get in there and win" coach P. said encouragingly.

"Lions, Lions, Lions" we all chanted as we stepped on the court.

"Oh look Block is back to loose" a girl snickered; I ignored her and concentrated on winning.

"Arthur" I called as I dribbled the ball.

We tossed the ball back and forth when the clock ran down to ten seconds I was at the top above the three point line.

"Shoot!" the whole crowd roared; since I'm wide open I jump and shoot.

The ball bounces in we only have five seconds left. We go on full court defense I'm back by the girl who said that remark about me. The Tomahawks tried to overthrow the ball to her but when I saw it I jumped up and smacked it to the ground.

BUZZ!

The buzzer rang and my team picked me up and threw me on top of their shoulders.

"LIONS, LIONS, LIONS" we all hollered.

They finally put me down and we shook hands with the Tomahawks well I didn't shake Marvil's hand or that one girl's hands.

"Block!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Harrington" I said greeting him.

"You remember Josh, Cam, Plovert, Kemp, and Alicia right?" he asked pointing to everyone.

"How could I possibly forget?" I teased.

"You were incredible out there" Cam gushed.

"Thanks well these are my best friends Kristen who you all know and Claire she moved here in the seventh grade" I said introducing my girls.

"Why are all talking to Nassie?" Marvil snarled.

"I invited her plus she is cool so drop it" Derrick said proudly.

"Fine but she totally cheated" Marvil hissed.

"Dylan are you are credit card?" I asked.

"No, why" she asked impatient.

"I thought so because you don't have any credit" I stabbed and everyone burst out laughing including Derrick.

"Block that was a good one" Kemp said still laughing.

"Uh thanks; well Claire, Kristen, and I are going to change then we're going to SOH if you guys want to come you can" I said.

"We'll meet you there" Derrick said putting his arm around Dylan's shoulder.

We stumbled into the locker room exhausted; we changed quickly and I called Isaac to drop us off at SOH. We all climbed into the Range Rover and practically fell over in the seats.

"Kuh-Laire has a C-plus on Cam" I said smiling.

"Is it that ah-vious?" she asked nervous.

"Not really but he likes you too" I said devious.

"What about you and Derrick?" Kristen asked curious.

"I like him but he is still with that witch" I said meanly.

We pulled up to SOH and we spotted them all sitting at a table but Dylan isn't here may be she is in the bathroom. Since everyone was sitting next to their crushes or boyfriends, Derrick and I are sitting right next to each other I can smell his Axe cologne and it smells delicious.

"So where is D-Marvil?" I asked.

"Uh she left" Derrick said looking down.

"Why?" I asked.

"I broke up with her" he said happily.

"Good she doesn't deserve you" I whispered into his ear so no one else could hear.

"I broke up with her because I like you" he whispered flirtatiously in my ear.

"Oh really well I guess that makes two of us because I love myself too" I whispered being coy; he looked down disappointed.

"I'm only teasing you; truth is I like you too I never really stopped" I said honestly.

"Will you two stop flirting and order already" Plovert said impatient; Derrington and I looked at each other and blushed.

"I'll have a small personal pepperoni pizza" Derrick said giving the waitress his menu.

"I'll have the same but cheese instead of pepperoni" I said giving my menu to the waitress; Derrington looked at me in awe.

"What?" I asked.

"I never seen a girl eat in front of guys before" he said shocked.

"Get used to it plus I'm starving after playing a game like that" I said seriously; he smiled and I did too.

May be finally Derrington and I can be a couple again.

* * *

**Review if you're hunger for more.**


	10. Bet

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Sorry I was on vacations but here is your update.**

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

MPOV:

"Here are your pizzas" the waitress said giving everyone their pizza.

"Let me know if you need anything else" the waitress said before leaving.

"Thank you" everyone replied at the table.

"So when is your next soccer game?" I asked the boys but the whole time I was looking at Derrick when no one else was looking at us.

"Tomorrow after school why? Are you girls going?" Josh asked; I turned to talk to him.

"Well I mean I guess we could go but then again it is soccer" Claire said speaking for the whole PC.

"Kuh-Laire they need all the cheerleaders they can get so we will go" I said my eyes glaring Claire down 'how dare her talk for the whole PC'.

"Good but we don't need the extra cheerleaders we always win" Plovert gloated.

"In that case we won't go right Mass?" Kristen threatened; I smiled giving her approval letting me into the decision instead of just deciding like Kuh-Laire did.

"You're right Kris plus we have to practice on our free-throws so I guess we can't come after all" I said devious.

"Wait a minute Mass don't you want to see if we hold up are end of the bargain I mean being undefeated is hard" Derrick said trying to make us reconsider.

"You're right you guys would never know what it feels like to be undefeated like the Lions do so we'll go but on one condition" I said seriously.

"Which is?" Cam asked impatiently.

"We play against you in a game however wins gets to do whatever they want to the others" I said proudly.

"Whatever we want huh?" Derrick asked suspicious.

"Yep and you boys know girls love to shop right?" I stated.

"No" the boys all groaned.

"Oh yes" the PC said in unison.

"Boys what are we worrying about we always win" Derrick said throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"So do we so let's see how is the best at basketball" I said playfully.

"I thought we bet on soccer nawt basketball" Cam whined.

"I was kidding we did let the best team win" I said.

"You know that the Tomahawks are going to win right?" Derrick whispered into my ear.

"You never know what the Lions have up our selves" I whispered back.

Our check came and the boys paid for the food; we said goodbye and Isaac drove everyone home. I walked upstairs to my room put on my pajams and went to bed dreaming about Derrington of course. I woke up the next morning early to make sure I would look hot I pulled out my new Ella Moss dress for school and started to pack a bag for our game with the boys after their real soc-her game. Once I was done I walked downstairs to eat my breakfast then I headed off to school.

"Rate me" Kristen shouted as soon as she got in the car.

"Kris 9.4 and Clairebear 9.3 now rate me" I said excited.

"9.8" they said in unison.

"Purr-fect now the song we are walking to is Please don't leave me by Pink" I said as Isaac pulled up to BOCD.

We jumped out of the car when Isaac put it in park we walked over to our Oak tree that we always sit under before school begins. The guys are patiently waiting for us and checking us out so we know we did good. I was about to go and hug Derrick when I saw Alicia standing all by herself and I am feeling nice today.

"Be right back" I said to the PC then I walked over to Alicia.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked; she jumped a little frightened by me talking to her.

"You scared me, Dylan isn't talking to me" Alicia said.

"Why nawt?" I asked sounding like a busy body.

"I told her I want to be friends with you because Massie I have-" I interrupted her.

"I know" I said smiling.

"But how?" Alicia asked stunned.

"Let's just say I heard from a reliable source" I said suspicious.

Its nawt like I could really tell her somehow I had a dream or something and I switched into Derrick's body and she told Derrick about how much she missed me but she was really telling me all of it yeah that wouldn't go over so well.

"Derrington told you didn't he?" she asked calling Derrick by our nickname.

"Yes he did I thought you would have forgot the nickname we gave him way back then" I said honestly.

"How could I possibly forget?" Alicia stated.

"Point" I said raising my finger like she always does.

"I heart you" she said mocking herself.

"Come awn let's go by everyone else I feel like an LBR over here" I said turning my back to walk the other way.

"Tell me about it" Alicia said catching up to me.

We walked over to the PC and the boys and I know I have to explain everything to Kristen or else she will go off into a bitch out rant that will end badly.

"Kristen I am so sorry for everything I did to you and Massie also I want you to know I am nawt friends with Dylan anymore and I quit basketball" Alicia said quickly before I could say a word.

"Kris I already forgive her" I said letting her know I am cool with Alicia.

"I forgive you" Kristen said happily.

"What did I miss because usually it takes forever I am nawt kidding on the forever part for Kristen to forgive someone even if it is over a cookie" I said in disbelief.

"It was the last cookie though" Kristen said pouting.

"Kemp asked Kristen out" Claire said confidently.

"That explains it and Kris it is still a cookie one less to burn off in practice" I said.

Ring!

"Great time for school" the boys moaned.

"Yay time for everyone to comment on our outfits" the PC and I said in unison.

* * *

**Review for more chapters.**


	11. You Should've Said No

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Second Disclaimer: I do not own the song You Belong With Me it is owned by Taylor Swift.**

**New update.**

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

MPOV:

"So tell me one something no one knows about you" Derrick demanded.

"No" I said refusing.

"You have to I won the bet along with my boyz and now I can do whatever I want so please just tell me" Derrick said. We are both sitting in my room on our forced date since the PC lost to the Briarwood Boyz we are all on dates Claire is on date with Cam, Kristen is on a date with Kemp, Alicia is on a date with Josh, and Plovert is stuck home because we don't have another member of the PC to go on a forced date with him.

"Fine before we went out I wrote a song about you" I said shyly.

"May I hear it?" he asked kindly.

"Okay but don't laugh" I said seriously; he nodded and I took a deep breath and began to sing his song.

_You're on the phone with you're girlfriend, she's upset, _

_going off about something you said, _

_She doesn't get your humour like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say your fine I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving(pretend its walking instead of driving because he couldn't drive to her house) to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Derrick started to laugh.

"I told you you couldn't laugh" I said offended.

"Sorry it's just Mass you were never a nerd-" I caught him off.

"I wasn't popular either" I argued.

"Yeah but Massie that is why I loved you because you were just you nawt anyone else" he said looking deep into my auburn eyes.

"You had a funny way of showing it" I said looking away from his piercing brown puppy-dog eyes.

"Massie I am sorry for what I did but it was in the past and I can't go back there and fix it I wish I can but I can't" he told me the things I already know.

"You should've said no" I sneered.

"Gawd I wish it really happened so you can see what-" his voice trailed off.

"Derrick what are you talking about?" I asked intrigued.

"My wish I just wish it would have been real" he sighed heavily.

"What did you wish for?" I asked impatiently. _Please be what I think it is. _

"A dog" he said proudly. _Dang it! Why did it just had to be a dream? _

"Fine I'll tell you what I wished for but you can't laugh" he said serious; I nodded.

"I wished you would see what it was like in my shoes" he said looking down at the floor.

"On a shooting star then you switched bodies with me, right?" I said confidently finishing his setence.

"Yes but it was all a dream-wait how did you know that?" he asked stunned.

"Because Derrick I wished for the same thing" I said honestly.

"You wished for yourself to see what it was like in my shoes? No offense but that is really strange" he said dumbfounded.

"No, I wished for you to see what it was like in my shoes" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh that makes more sense" he said while blushing.

"So was it all just a dream or was it real?" he asked curious.

"I don't know" I said truthfully.

"That makes two of us" he said disappointed.

"But I do know I love you and I have loved you for a long time" I said nervously.

"Really?" he asked dazed.

"Yes" I said proudly.

"Well um I-I" his voice is all shaky.

"You still love Dylan and I get it I just wanted to say those three little words to you because I can't hold them in anymore" I said on the brinks of tears.

"Mass I-" I interrupted him.

"Just go" I said pointing to the door; he got and left.

"I'm sorry" he murmured before he left.

After he left I did one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do and that is cry.

* * *

**Review for more chapters.**


	12. Stop Bickering

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Update!**

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

MPOV:

I woke up the next morning and all I can say is thank god its Friday because if it was any other day of the week I don't think I could get through and I would probably end up calling in sick pretending to be my mom or just ask my mom if we could have our mother-daughter day meaning I get to skip school and go shopping with her or fly to Cali and eat lunch there then fly back to New York. But nawt today because today I have to put on a fake smile and pretend to be happy when I clearly am nawt happy and for the first time in a long time I grabbed a pair of old soccer shorts, my baby blue Ralph Lauren Polo and a pair of Pumas. I walked into my bathroom again and put on some mascara and brown eyeshadow then I walked back out and grabbed my bag and purse. I ate breakfast quickly then I stood outside and just waited for Claire to come out soon.

"New look?" Derrick asked walking towards me.

"No actually it would be an old look because this is how I used to dress so no I am just going back" I said, while sliding my Gucci shades over my eyes.

"Why?" he asked almost like he actually cared.

"I'm sick of being who I'm nawt and today I don't feel like looking pretty because I have no one to look pretty for so what's the point?" I said honestly.

"That's nonsense every guy at BOCD wants to date you" Derrick said sweetly.

"I only wanted one boy to recognize me to love me for who I am nawt how I look or what I wear but then I realized that last night that I nawt a princess so now I'm just being the real me" I said meaning every word looking him the eyes but my sunglasses hid my real emotion in my eyes there is fear because I am terrified of being hurt again especially by him.

"Massie come awn Isaac is here we have to go" Claire shouted from across the driveway where the Range Rover was parked.

"I have to go" I said turning my back to him.

"Mass I'm sorry" Derrick said softly.

"Don't be I can't control who you love and how you feel about me" I said then I ran over to the Range Rover so I couldn't hear another word from his gorgeous mouth.

"What was that all about?" Claire asked when I stepped into the car.

"Nothing" I said looking away from her.

"Puh-lease tell me" Claire begged.

"It doesn't matter because nothing will ever happen" I hissed at her.

"Mass why are so upset? Did Derrick do anything to you to make you upset?" Claire asked her pathetic annoying questions.

"I said I don't want to be talk about it" I snapped; the door flung open and in stepped Kristen.

"Hey girlies, so let's start this rating thing pronto" Kristen said energetic.

"Hi" both Claire and I mumbled in unison.

"What happened here? I'm sensing tension" Kristen said worried.

"Nothing just shut up kay Kris?" Claire said annoyed and furious.

"Ow something definitely happened here but I'll drop it" Kristen said pretending to be hurt; the door swung open again and Alicia stepped in and plooped down a seat.

"So do you still do the rate me thingy?" Alicia asjed nervously; she coulld probably sense the tension just like Kristen could.

"Usually we do but apparently those two got in a fight so its off only for today though" Kristen explained.

"Okay" Alicia said not pleased but oh well.

We all just sat in our seats quiet I looked out of the window and soon we approached BOCD's lawn. We all got out one by one and walked over to the boyz who are all sitting uder the Oak tree.

"Why are you girls so quiet today?" Josh asked after a couple of minutes of us just sitting in silence.

"Mass and Claire got in a fight and yeah" Alicia said a little too overjoyed.

"Massie was the one who started it" Claire said finally speaking again.

"I was nawt! Kuh-Laire you were the one who kept asking the privy questions when I said I didn't want to talk about it but no you kept trying to get the answers out of me" I said angry.

"If you weren't PMSing so much then we wouldn't be fighting right now" Claire argued.

"I am nawt PMS-ing and you're the one who is so noisy always trying to know everyones' personal business" I remarked icy cold.

"Ladies quit fighting right now" Kemp yelled; we all looked at him in shock because Kemp is usually always the quiet one who keeps it all inside until today that is.

"Kemp is right you ladies shoud stop bickering and cuddle up to me" Plovert added.

"No, thanks" Claire and I said unison.

"Stop saying what I say" I said annoyed and sick of Claire.

"I'm nawt-" Derrick caught Claire off.

"What's going on here?" Derrick asked curious.

"Claire and Massie are arguing for some stupid reason" Cam said exhausted with our bickering.

"Mass come with me so we can talk about this and Claire go with Cam so you can tell your side of the story then we will decide on a mutual agreement" Derrick said grabbing my hand and lifting me up, Cam did the same with Claire.

"So Massie why are you so upset with Claire?" Derrick asked still holding onto my hand.

"You" I answered briefly.

"Me?" Derrick asked baffled.

"Yes after we talked this morning I was so upset and I didn't want anyone to talk to me but Kuh-Laire did anyway" I told him the truth.

"So I caused all of this?" Derrick asked in shock.

"Nawt completely because I am the one who is the Debbie Downer today and you're Positive Polly like always" I said letting go off his hand.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked caring as he held my hand in his again.

"Say those three little words" I said assertive.

"I can't not now but when the time is right" Derrick said sternly; as he pushed me against a tree.

"Fine but when you are ready to say them give me a call" I said meaning it then I pushed him off of me and walked over to the group again.

"Clairebear I am so sorry" I said honestly; she walked over to me and hugged me, I hugged her back.

She pulled away and took my hand I gave her a what-the-hell-are-you-doing stare.

"Massiebear I forgive you" she said letting go off my hand.

"Cammie you weren't supposed to tell her about my secret nickname" I said offended.

"Cammie?" Kemp asked then everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

**Review if you're wondering when Derrick will admit his love for Massiebear(ha ha I had to put that in there).**


	13. Cammie and Massiebear

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

**MPOV: **

"Thanks a lot Massie" Cam huffed.

"Stop being such a baby" I said honestly.

"I hate being called Cammie" Cam said annoyed.

"Do you think I like being called Massiebear?" I asked, he shook his head no.

"But Cam we gave each other those nicknames when we were five and they aren't going away" I said kindly, he nodded his head.

"Oh come on give me a smile Camm-" I didn't finish, because he smiled at me not happily but it was a genuine smile.

"Thank you, so today after school is your guys game right?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, you girls have to go" Josh said excitedly.

"What time?" Kristen asked.

"3" Plovert said quickly.

"Sweet we'll be there" I said proudly.

"Awesome" Kemp said, checking Kristen out.

"Hey guys" Dylan said shyly, standing a couple feet away from us and waving her hand nervously.

"Well look who it is the LBR here to try to sweet talk Massie Block, am I right?" I asked bitchy.

"Listen I am so sorry for what I did to you and I want to make it up to you but-" I caught off her little speech.

"Do I look like a person stranded on a deserted island?" I asked.

"No" Dylan said quietly.

"Good because I am not desperate for an LBR like you to rescue me" I said coldly.

"Mass puh-lease forgive me, I can't tell you how much I'm sorry" Dylan said apologetic, but I'm not buying it.

"Listen you get an A on your little speech but this ship has already sailed and your not on it" I said harshly.

RING!

"Let's go girls" I said cheerful to the PC.

We brushed past Dylan and I immediately felt guilty but you loose and gain friends everyday and I don't feel Dylan has something special to offer. I mean she is just an addition to the PC only on the pretty part though not the committee because she has never committed to anything in her life except Derrington and that is what really kills me. I got bored listening to my teacher so I flipped out my iPhone and began to text none other than Derrington himself.

**Massiekur-D I am so bored**

**Shortzaremylife-Can't talk have to pay attention**-Lie

I wonder why he is lying to me, gawd I need to really straighten everything out and it starts with a person who's name starts with a D and ends in a N.

* * *

**DPOV: **

Massie pushed me off her and walked over to the group again. I highly doubt she knew I was walking a few inches behind her because she didn't turn around or say anything so I'm taking she meant what she said. I know I love her but I have to think of a romantic way to say it to her and saying it to her when she is pushed up against a tree in front of the whole student body isn't romantic at least not to her because PDA is not in her vocabulary and should be kicked out of society in her mind.

"Clairbear I'm so sorry" Massie said apologetic, then they hugged.

'Finally the drama is over for now' I thought in my head. They stopped hugging and then Claire held onto Massie's hand which is totally weird.

"Massiebear I forgive you" Claire said, then she let go of Massie's hand.

"Cammie you weren't supposed to tell her about my secret nickname" Massie exclaimed.

"Cammie?" Kemp asked, as we all burst out into laughter.

"Thanks a lot Massie" Cam huffed angry.

"Oh stop being such a baby" Massie said annoyed, with his childish behavior.

"I hate being called Cammie" Cam whined.

"Do you think I like being called Massiebear?" Massie asked and Cam shook his head.

I couldn't stand listening to them so I got up and left but no one noticed, no one except Dylan that is.

"Aren't they just sickening?" Dylan snickered.

"I hate to say this but I agree with you" I said truthfully because I have tinge of jealously. Gawd I can't believe I am jealous of Cam Fisher.

"I thought you and Massie were disgusting but I was wrong because you two just fit like puzzles on a jigsaw" Dylan said, and I'm not sure she means it but it makes me feel better.

"Thanks, I never realized it before" I said telling her the truth.

"I always known that but I denied it for so many years because I thought you hated her so I ignored what fate was trying to tell me to do" Dylan said confidently, I looked at her confused.

"What's that?" I asked curious.

"Put you two back together" she sighed relieved, like she had let go of the biggest secret in the world.

"Well I'm going to go because I'm feeling sick just looking at them" I said, excusing myself.

I walked into the school alone for the first time in a long time but I just had to getaway. The bell rang and school started, I wasn't paying attention in my class when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I flipped it open and none other than Massie Block text me.

**Massiekur-D I'm so bored**

I made up an excuse to not talk to her which is a lame one but I wanted her to know I'm lying so she can see that I'm mad at her.

**Shortzaremylife-Can't text have to pay attention**

I flipped my phone closed and fell asleep, dreaming about Massie once again.

* * *

Reviews are loved and welcomed :P.


	14. BGF and Socher Game

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

**MPOV: **

I ran out of my class as soon as it was over and went to look for Derrick but I didn't see him with our friends so I ran to his first class and it hurts me to say this but he is sleeping which validates that he lied to me. I tiptoed over to him and put my mouth close to his ear ready for some payback.

"Derrick!" I screamed in his ear, he jumped up terrified.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"You lied to me that is what happened" I said coldly, he stood up from his desk.

"So I had a reason to" he said, walking out the door and I followed him because we have the same class next.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning against someones locker while Derrick got his books for math.

"What is what?" he asked confused, slamming his locker shut.

"You're reason for lying to me?" I asked nicely, we started walking to our class.

"Oh that it is um I can't tell you" he said unsure.

"What a good reason huh? Good enough to loose me as a friend?" I asked confidently, holding back my tears.

"Mass, I can't tell you why not now but later okay? I promise I will tell you tonight" he said honestly, he kissed my forehead before we went into the classroom.

I left it at that because I don't want to loose him not now not ever. Derrick is too important for some stupid lie although I am begining to wonder why he can't tell me, hm I need my secret sleuth to help me out on this one. I flipped out my phone to text my spy because I have to know what Derrington is going to show me tonight or tell me.

Massiekur- Cammie I need your help and if you do this job perfectly then I will stop calling you Cammie, Kay?

CCforever- Fine Massiebear you got yourself a deal

Massiekur- But if you fail I get to call you Cammie whenever I want but you can't call me Massiebear ever again, do we have a deal

CCforever- We have a deal but what am I doing?

Massiekur- Find out what Derrick is going to tell me tonight or show me

CCforever- You got now I g2g

Massiekur-Buh-bye Cammie

CCforever- Cya Massiebear

I deleted our whole conversation so Derrick could never read this or else my plan will fail epically. I flipped my phone closed and payed attention because I have nothing better to do; the school day whizzed by and now I'm with the girls sitting on the bleachers watching the boys play soccer.

"Mass can I ask you something?" Claire asked nervously.

"Go ahead" I said, keeping my eyes on Derrington.

"Don't get mad but do you like Cam?" she asked quietly, scared I would yell at her.

Instead I turned to her and smiled.

"No, I have my eyes on a certain goalie thank you very much" I said truthfully, gawd thinking about having a crush on my bgf (best guy friend) is worst then the Backstreet Boys tried to be comeback.

"Well you were all over him today" Dylan caught into our conversation.

"Was not!" I exclaimed.

"Even Derrick thought so" Dylan said with a evil smirk.

"That's why he is mad at me, he thinks I like Cam" I shouted happily, that I figured it out.

"You know he crawled back to me for comfort right?" Dylan asked.

"Guess he must have forgot to put in his contacts in the morning" I stabbed.

"No, he still loves me that is why he crawled back to me and you know it" Dylan said meanly.

"Well move over Marvil because you're in my way of the game and FYI Derrick's eyes are on me not you" I said icy cold, she stomped away.

The final buzzer buzzed and we walked down the bleachers onto the field.

"Mass, I know why he was mad at you it's because-" I caught Cam off.

"I already know sorry I win Cammie now scoot along over to Claire, she is wanting for you" I said, motioning him to move along.

I saw Derrick's face fall and I ran over to him and tried to hug him but he turned his back on me.

"I don't like Cam, he is my bgf and only that" I said kindly.

"What's a bgf?" Derrick asked confused.

"Best guy friend and I'm sorry for making you jealous but did you honestly have to crawl back to Marvil?" I asked seriously annoyed.

"I didn't crawl back to her, she was just happened to be there and in a way she made me feel better" Derrick said, looking into my eyes.

"She told you she still loves you, am I right?" I asked unsure I wanted to know.

"No, she said we make a cute couple and she has known it all along" Derrick said, placing his hand on my face sensing I'm about to cry anytime soon.

"Say what?" I asked stunned, he pulled his hand back and ruffled it through his hair.

"Dylan said we are like two puzzles on a jigsaw puzzle and we just fit together naturally" Derrick said proudly.

"I can't believe she said that" I said in disbelief.

"Listen we need to talk about everything tonight" Derrick said, changing the subject bringing it back to us.

"I know so go change but before you do that I want to say thank you" I said meaning it.

"For what?" he asked curious.

"For holding onto my purple M brooch for all these years" I explained, Derrick looked slightly confused and blushed.

"Cam?" he asked.

"No, my dream or whatever happened to us" I said looking up at the sky.

"Right well I'll be right back then we talk about everything including that" he said quickly, as he jogged off to the locker room.

"Mass, you coming?" Alicia asked.

"No, I have other plans but you girls go without me" I said, waving goodbye, as they walked over to the car to be driven to SOH.

I got sick of standing waiting for Derrick so I sat down on the field and looked up at the stars wondering if it was real or fake. I do know one thing for sure whatever it was it brought Derrington and I closer than ever before.

* * *

Reviews are loved and welcomed :P. Next chapter will finally reveal if it was a dream or not so review to get.


	15. Reasons Why

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

**MPOV: **

"You ready?" Derrick asked, I jumped a little because I didn't notice him there.

"Hm yeah so how are we getting home?" I asked, as I stood up off the ground.

"By walking" Derrick stated, then he turned to walk off the field.

"But I could just call up Isaac to come pick us up it won't take long" I said seriously, I picked up my phone and my finger over the green call button but Derrington snatched it away before I hit the button.

"We're conversing energy this way now come on" he said proudly, I held out my hand from him to give it back but he ignored it.

"I can't trust you with your phone" he said with a wicked smile.

"Fine" I sighed in defeat, and started walking with him.

This is going to be one long walk but probably the best memory I will ever have in my life so far that is.

"So what do you think it was real or a dream?" he asked out of the blue, looking up at the dark blue night sky.

"I think it wasn't meant for us to ever know the truth but to me it was real even if it was just a dream after all it will always be real to me" I said honestly, he stopped and looked into my amber eyes, brown melting amber.

"Why is it real to you?" he asked desperately.

"Because if it wasn't real then we wouldn't remember it and it wouldn't have brought us closer than we have ever been before" I told him, I have been thinking about this since I woke up in my body once again.

"So then it's decided it was real, gawd I was a chick" Derrick said, he shuddered because it was real.

"I was a dude" I said disgusted, we reached our houses.

"So this is our stop well bye Derrick" I said sadly.

"Not so fast if you want your precious phone back then you will have to follow me" he said cunningly, I nodded my head and followed him into his backyard.

My jaw dropped when everything came in sight there was a table set for two, white lights draped over the table, and it was shielded by a massive purple tent. My eyes sparkled as I looked around impressed that Derrick did this all for me and now I know why he didn't let me call Isaac because he had people set up this surprise.

"So do you like it?" Derrick asked nervously.

"Like it? No, I fricken love it" I said gleaming, he grabbed my hand and walked me over to the table.

"Eat up beautiful" he said, as he pulled out my chair to sit on I sat down and began eating our Italian dinner.

"Derrick this is amazing" I said truthfully.

"I thought you would like it" he said, smiling and I smiled back.

"You thought right now can I puh-lease have my phone back" I asked politely.

"Why does your phone mean so much to you? It's like you would die without it" Derrick snickered.

"No, my social life would die" I said correcting him.

"Okay I will give it back but just hold on I want to check something" he said, holding up his index finger as he pulled out both of the phones one mine the other his.

"What are you doing?" I asked assertive, he dialed a number on his phone.

It didn't take long to figure out who he was calling because my phone started vibrating and his ringtone started playing, I looked down embarrassed and now my face is bright red.

_The way you look the way you laugh  
The way you love & don't hold back  
Your everything I've waited for yeahh  
I have never felt so much  
It's like a promise when we touch  
I could not ask for something more  
And I love the way your hand fits into mine_

You give me butterflies  
Tangled up inside  
I wanna close my eyes & hold on to this feeling  
Butterflies  
So tongue tied  
Here's what I'm trying to say  
You give me butterflies

He slid my phone back to me and I grabbed it without looking up and slid it into my purse.

"So what's the name of that song?" he asked casually.

"Butterflies by Saving Jane" I mumbled.

"What I can't hear you" he shouted.

"I said BUTTERFLIES BY SAVING JANE" I screamed, we both burst out laughing I don't even know why.

"I have to remember that" he said, after we regained ourselves.

"Why?" I asked, looking up this time.

"Because it is our song so I have to have it" he said, grining.

"What are you saying Derrington?" I asked coyly.

"This will you be my girlfriend Block?" he asked sweetly.

"Hm...you know I would love to say yes but tell me why you want me to be your girlfriend" I said confidently.

"1. You are beautiful plus I have to have the most beautiful girl at BOCD because I am the hottest guy at BOCD 2. We are both alphas so our social status will be off the roof 3. You are laid back and funny when you're not with your friends and trying to be cool which is pathetic..because you just cool naturally and 4. I l am in love with you" Derrick said honestly, my heart melted when he listed number four but I didn't show him any signs that I am interested.

"1. I thought that was Cam 2. I can't argue there 3. Thanks and I guess you are cool to when you are just your playing old self around me not trying to impress your friends 4. Thanks I guess I have to love you now jk I love you too and 5. Yes" I said proudly.

"Yes to what?" he asked confused.

"To being your girlfriend" I said in a duh tone.

"I should get going though my parents are probably wondering where I am" I said, while standing up and he stood up too.

"Not without this first" he said, grabbing my arm.

I looked into his eyes and leaned in his luscious lips crashed against my Strawberry Kiwi gloss after forty seconds we pulled away panting.

"Good night Block" Derrick said, he kissed my forehead this time.

"Night Derrington" I said, smiling happily.

I walked back into my house with a huge smile slapped across my face this is truly the best night of my life.

* * *

Review please =).


	16. BiPolar and Match Maker All In One

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Okay so if any of my readers want to know what I personally think of Boys R Us then read my rant. **

**Rant: Boys R Us was a huge disappoint I thought Lisi could have done such a better plot but she didn't and I was really disappointed because she could have done anything with Massie but instead she writes for Massie to buy "friends" I just thought it was really if-y. Also for all of us Massington fans we will not be rewarded with a reunion of the couple because quote "Massie only used Derrington for her image and Dylan and Derrington are perfect for each other"end quote. WTF is all I can say because doesn't the saying go opposites attract? I think Landon is super cute but he is an exact guy verison of Massie, I mean come awn his dogs name is Bark and is a pug too (I think?) but what I'm getting at is why on Earth would Massie want to date a guy exactly like her it is like she is dating herself and how boring would that be? Well my rant is over now on with the show.**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

**MPOV: **

I immediately called Claire once I was in my room and changed into my pajamas. This girl needs to learn what an emergency is I mean I could be dying and sent out a help text to her but she would walk in too late to revive my life; okay fine I might just have the patience of a five year old because I just hung up with her a second ago. I sat down on my bed and flipped through the latest issue of Teen Vogue trying to occupy my mind to stop thinking about waiting. My door swooshed open and in walked Claire with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Massie" Claire said overjoyed, she took a seat in my purple chair.

"Took you long enough" I huffed, and threw the magazine on the floor.

"Well s'cuse me if it takes me about two minutes to rush to your aid" Claire snapped, and her smile faded.

"Woah, Kuh-laire are you in a physic ward?" I asked, ready to sting her.

"No, why?" she asked impatient.

"Then why are you so bi-polar?" I stabbed, her face tensed up and I can tell she is very mad at me.

"Me? You yell at me for taking to long to get to your room because you have no patience for anyone" she said coldly, I walked over to her and squatted down. Because she is right I don't have any patience for anyone not even my new boyfriend.

"Kuh-laire I'm sorry and you're right I don't have any patience but I can't fix that" I said honestly, she looked at me and smiled. I know that I am forgiven so I walk back over to my bed and lay down.

"So what was the emergency?" Claire asked shyly.

"Well if you must know Derington and I are now an official couple" I shrieked, I am so excited to finally say those words.

"Shut up! That is so great Mass" she screamed excited, and happy for me.

"I know right and guess what?" I said suspiciously.

"What?" she asked.

"We lip-kissed" I said proudly.

"Eh-ma-gawd this is so great but what about Dylan?" Claire asked seriously.

"What about her?" I asked, not caring about Marvil at all.

"She is going to be so depressed" Claire stated.

"Why? Derrington was mine first plus she told him we are like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly" I told her, her jaw dropped.

"She said that?" Claire asked awe-struck.

"Yeah I guess" I said unsure.

"Massie, I don't know how to tell you this but Dylan is out to ruin you" Claire said nervously, I rolled my eyes.

"What a shocker there" I said sarcastically.

"What are we going to do?" Claire asked, I smiled because I already have a plan but this time it is destruction this time I'm playing match maker.

"We are going to bed and leave this all to me because I already have a plan" I said proudly, she stood up and walked to the door.

"This is why I envy you but goodnight see you in the morning" Claire said over her shoulder.

"Night" I said quickly, she shut my door. I clapped my hands and my lights turned off then I went to bed dreaming of my boyfriend of course but stupid Marvil kept appearing in my dreams and snatching him away once again. Although every time she did I would wake up in panic and drenched in sweat but I kept telling myself it was just a dream and I forced my eyes to close and doze back to sleep. When morning finally came I had to call Inez to clean my sheets and comforter right away because of all the sweat, I jumped into my shower and began to get ready for another school day but this one is going to be one of the best. I put on my clothes that I set out the night before on my purple Ella Moss shirt with my dark wash Hudson skinny jeans, my black Michael Kors flats and my Dior white aviators. I just need one spritz of Chanel 19 and I am set to go.

"Massie, Isaac is ready" Inez said over the intercom.

"Be down in sec" I spoke into the intercom, I grabbed my black Prada bag and headed out the door. Claire was already in the black Range Rover, happy as a clam because she gets to see her Cam and I am happy because I get to see Derrington and see everyone envy me all in one process of a simple day at least for me. We picked up Alicia and Kristen and they were going over rating outfits like always but this time I am so not interested.

"Alicia is wearing a white Ralph Lauren Elbow Stretch Poplin shirt with True Religion wide leg jeans and a dark blue Marc Jacobs purse" Kristen announced, as Alicia posed in the car.

"9.4" I said.

"9.4" Kristen said.

"9.4" Claire said, agreeing with Kris and I.

"Okay now Claire is wearing a dark blue dress from Forever 21 with black leggings and black heels from Wet Seal" Alicia said.

"9.2"

"9.3"

"9.2"

"9.2 it is now Kristen is wearing an Ed Hardy t-shirt with destroyed regular jeans from Abercrombie with a pair of Pumas" Claire said.

"9.3"

"9.0"

"9.3"

"Okay 9.3 it is now Massie is wearing Mattie Ella Moss shirt in purple with dark skinny jeans from Hudson, black Michael Kors flats, and white aviators from Dior" Kristen said.

"9.6"

"9.7"

"9.7"

"Now that is over we are going to walk to I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson start at the chorus of the song" I said assertive, as we pulled up to BOCD. We all got of the car and started walking of course with everyones' eyes on us.

Now all I have to do is find Marvil and play a little match maker so she can be happy and not try to ruin what I have with Derrington again this is going to be one long day.

* * *

Review please =).


	17. Forever and Always

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**My writer's block is over, and I hate to say this but this is the last chapter of Freaky Friday: Massington Style. I want to thank everyone who review and added this story to their favs:The Whale you were the first to review, xoJewel26 thanks for the kind reviews, xoxodancerxoxo thanks for the reviews, fanfictiontastic you're awesome thanks for the nice reviews, nanny kiwi girl thanks so much, one of the fallen your stories are amazing thanks for the reviews, and for all the others that I didn't mention I love all of you and I appreciate all of your support without all of you then this story probably would have never been started/finished or good.**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

**MPOV: **

My eyes searched for Marvil because if she has any second thoughts of what she told Derrington then I'm screwed. I finally spotted her leaning against a tree, I made my way over there and of course the whole school followed me wondering if I was going to start a fight. Puh-lease I just got my nails done plus I am a lover not a fighter, but sometimes you have to sharpen your claws every once and awhile to give them a new trim and if it means making someone cry then so be it.

"Hey" I said nicely, I waved my hand.

"Are you talking to me?" Dylan asked baffled, her eyes are scared.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something, but it seems like we are a bunch of celebrities or something because no one has the curitousy to give us some SPACE" I said, emphasing on the word space, everyone scattered so now it is just me and Dylan.

"So what do you need to tell me? If it is about staying away from Derrick then you have my word I won't go near him ever again" Dylan said, she motioned me to leave but I remained seated.

"Actually no, I came here to tell you that I know who has a C-plus on you" I said honestly.

"Why would you care who has a C-plus on me?" Dylan asked suspiciously.

"To tell you the truth I miss you, I mean we used to have a blast together and now all we do is hate each other and I'm sick of fighting with you over something so childish" I told her the truth, because I have missed her.

"I missed you too and Kristen, I wish we would stop fighting too" Dylan said nicely.

"Well then why don't we?" I asked, unsure of why we fight.

"Because I will always be jealous that I'm not in the PC anymore and everyone else is" Dylan said truthfully.

"Consider yourself IN" I said proudly.

"Are you serious?" Dylan asked excitedly.

"Yes, on one condition" I said mischievously.

"What's that?" she asked impatiently.

"You talk to Plovert because he likes you a lot" I said happily.

"Deal, I can't believe he likes me, I have had a crush on him since the sixth grade" Dylan squealed.

"I can look at you, you are a total hottie" I said playfully.

"What are you two doing here?" Derrick asked suspicious.

"Can't two friends sit and have a chat?" I asked innocently.

"Back up did you just say two friends?" Cam asked shocked.

"Yes, she diddd" Dylan burped, we all burst out laughing.

Ring!

"Ugh I don't want to go to school" Plovert moaned.

"Then let's don't" I said seriously.

"Did I just hear Massie suggest to skip school?" Kemp asked, like it was a big deal.

"Yes and it's not like I haven't skipped before" I said, while I sent out text messages to the rest of the PC saying we're skipping. They all agreed but I had to convince Kristen that she would be fine and not get suspended.

The PC showed up within the next two minutes and we all walked off campus like it was something we do everyday.

"So where are we going to go?" I asked curious.

"We are going to the adventure park" Plovert announced overly excited.

"They better have food there because I'm starving" Dylan groaned.

We kept walking until we reached Alicia's house and we all stopped too hungry to move another muscle.

"Leesh let's take your limo there" I suggested.

"Eh-ma-gawd that is such a good idea, you all pile in the car while I get my driver" Leesh said, she ran into her house and we all jumped into the limo.

Kristen and Kemp we're flirting, same with Dylan and Plovert, Claire was sitting on Cam's lap, Josh was waiting for Leesh to get in the car, and I was proudly sitting on Derrick's lap. Alicia finally came into the car but not alone she had snacks with her.

"I don't think I have ever been so hungry in my life" Derrick said, before he chowed down on his sandwich.

The car shifted forward and we are off to the amusement park. Once we finally arrived to the park we all went our separate ways with our crushes/boyfriends, Kristen and Kemp hit the High Roller Coaster, Josh and Alicia went on the teacups, Cam and Claire went on the ferris-wheel, Plovert and Dylan went to find some more food, and Derrick and I went on the log chute.

"This is what I call a good day at "school" and everyone is so happy" I said amazed, I would have never thought that I would end up in Derrick arms and be best friends with Dylan and Alicia ever again.

"I agree not to mention how beautiful the view is" Derrick said confidently, I knew he was talking about me because I am the only thing he can see.

"I guess the water is beautiful" I said jokingly.

"I was talking about you" he said in a duh tone.

"I know and I was just messing with you" I said giggling.

I turned around and kissed him which was both passionate and scary because we were heading down the big hill when I decided to kiss him. He held on to me tightly while holding on to the railing in the log that we are sitting in, we finally broke off the kiss and saw that we are done with the ready. We got off and walked hand in hand to the cotton candy stand.

"One mixed cotton candy" Derrick said, he laid down the money and we got the cotton candy.

"Will you love me forever and always?" I asked nervously, he held up a piece of cotton candy I opened my mouth and he fed it to me.

"Forever and always" he said confidently.

We both leaned in and kissed. Forever and always sounds right to me.

THE END!

* * *

Review Please :D

Also if you loved this story check out Far From Perfect my newest story about Massie not sure if it will be Cassie or Massington. Again thanks for the reviews and lots of love.

Peace out,

Halo


End file.
